


Calculated Risks

by eerian_sadow



Series: Drone Carrier Optimus [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Fluff, Gen, weekly request response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus recieves a distress signal and decides it's worth the risk to answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated Risks

**Author's Note:**

> written for tf_rare_pairing’s weekly request prompts. it’s pretty AU, as Roller does exist (at least in Bayverse toy canon) but isn’t ever called a symbiote or attached to Optimus the way G1 Roller is/was. And well, symbiote carrier Optimus (i cannot imagine this idea won’t resurface in the future). Set just post ROTF.

Sometime after the battle in the desert, while the humans were recovering or preparing their dead for burial, he heard the first tentative call. It was weak and frightened, a single lost spark crying out for help. It pulled long-dormant protocols online, and Optimus was reminded of how he had found Roller.

That particular symbiote’s programming had long since evolved past needing him, but this lost spark in the desert was not so advanced.

The Prime considered his options carefully. There were no Autobot symbiotes on the planet, nor had there ever been, which left him in a delicate position. It was unlikely to be one of Soundwave’s horde, but if the Decepticon had heard the signal as well there would be a confrontation. But if Soundwave hadn’t heard the call, then a frightened symbiote would die alone in the desert cold.

The risks, he decided, were outweighted by the need. Even a Decepticon deserved rescue and the safety of a host--for whatever time they may have together.

Optimus commed Ratchet privately to inform him. The medic sputtered with horor at theidea, but didn’t try to stop the Prime. The programming that allowed Optimus to host symbiotes like Roller was deeply ingraned and not something he could just ignore.

Ratchet did insist on an escort, however, and refused to allow Optimus to leave their base unless Jolt or Sideswipe was at his side. They would inform Ironhide _after_ the symbiote was safely retrieved.

Jolt was quiet and discreet, two traits that Optimus appreciated as he tracked the weak call to its source. The symbiote was sounding increasingly desperate with each distress signal it sent out over the communication network exclusive to their kind. The Prime was never so grateful that he had continued listening in on the network after Roller left him as he was now.

“Sir,” Jolt said when they reached the point of origin, “There’s nothing here.”

Optimus looked around and nodded. “There is nothing here for our optical scans. But an injured symbiote is a cautios symbiote, and a Decepticon symbiote doubly so. The sand is enough to hide one from norma senosrs.”

“Yes, sir.” His escort looked a bit abashed. “What do we do now?”

“You stand guard,” the Prime replied. “I shall let the symbiote know that I am here to help.”

Jolt readied his whips. “Just don’t take any foolish chances, sir.”

“I’ve already done that.” Optimus chuclked.

He dorpped to his knees in the sand, ignoring the wry look Jolt was giving him. Cautiously, for the first time in nearly a thousand Earth years, he opened his link to the host network. Soundwave would know he was here now, in the desert and looking for this one lost symbiote. If he was going to be assaulted, now was the most likely time.

He pushed the risk to the side and focused on the thread of desperation winding through the network. He sent a call in return to the owner of the distress signal: _I am here, I am safe, I will care for you._

 _Safe?_ Came the reply. _Safe, Blackout?_

Optimus frowned, sorrow filling him. Blackout had been one of the oldest hosts on the network, and Scorpinok had been his symbiote since long before the war. The symbiote must be hopelessly lonely and confused. _I’m sorry. Blackout is gone._

_Blackout gone? No safe, Blackout?_

_No, Blackout cannot keep you safe anymore. I am Optimus. I will keep you safe now._

_Safe, Optimus?_

_Yes. I will keep you safe. I will give you fuel and shelter and safety._

There was a wave of sorrow over the network. _Want Blackout! Blackout safe, Blackout home!_

_I know. I am not home, but I am safe and I will be your friend._

The sad around Optimus’ knees rustled, as if something was moving beneath it. _Hungry. Safe, fuel?_

 _Yes. You are safe with me. I have fuel for you. You won’t be hungry anymore._  
The sand rustled again and then began rushing downward, filling the void left as Scorpinok emerged slowly from the ground. The symbiote was scratched and damaged, covered with old scars and partially-healed injuries. He recoiled a bit at the sight of two mechs looming over him.

 _Safe, Optimus?_ Came the timid query.

 _Safe._ Optimus laid a hand on the symbiote’s head. _Jolt is a friend and you are safe._

 _Safe, hungry, fuel?_ Scorpinok crawled out of the sand and rested his pincers against the Prime’s legs.

“Yes.” Optimus smiled and opened the symbiote connection ports along his torso. “Fuel and safety. Come with me.”

Carefully, the symbiote climbed up the Prime’s legs to the connection ports. Optimus sighed softly as his symbiote-fueling protocols activated and Scorpinok began drawing energon from his systems. The symbiote chittered happily to himself as his starved systems began receiving the energy they needed.

“Good boy,” the Autobot leader said softly. “Good boy.”

“So,” Jolt said as Optimus stood, “What happens when he figures out we’re not Decepticons?”

 _Hunt not-Decepticon?_ Scorpinok asked quietly.

 _No, rest._ The Prime rubbed the symbiote’s head gently. “We will deal with that later. For now, I think it best that we be satisfied with a successful rescue mission.”

Jolt sighed. Scorpinok settled against Optimus’ plating with a contented huff.


End file.
